


don't cry, i know you're trying your hardest

by ashtonsbabygurl



Series: five seconds of summer christmas fics! [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas fic, Crying, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gifts, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sad, Sad Calum, Sad Michael, Sad Mickey, Worried Calum, not really - Freeform, sad mikey, side lashton, uh yeah thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonsbabygurl/pseuds/ashtonsbabygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum was on edge the whole night.</p>
<p>Everyone was opening each other's presents, as it was Christmas time once again. This year, Calum knew that Michael wanted a brand new guitar more than anything else. And oh how Calum had tried to get one, he really did. He only did laundry twice the whole week, only bought the absolute necessities, and worked overtime. </p>
<p>But, it still wasn't enough.</p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>It's Christmas and Calum is sad because he couldn't give Michael what really he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't cry, i know you're trying your hardest

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's me again, title is from mayday parade's miserable at best

Calum was on edge the whole night.

Everyone was opening each other's presents, as it was Christmas time once again. This year, Calum knew that Michael wanted a brand new guitar more than anything else. And oh how Calum had tried to get one, he really did. He only did laundry twice the whole week, only bought the absolute necessities, and worked overtime. 

But, it still wasn't enough.

When it was his turn to give Michael his present, he felt awful. Calum thought that Michael deserved so much better than him, that he deserved someone who could spoil him and give him everything he needed. But Calum couldn't do that, and he felt shitty cause of it. 

"I'll give you mine first," Michael said with a smile, and handed Calum his present. Calum slowly unwrapped it, his eyes lightening up when he saw it was exactly what he wanted. A Good Charlotte vinyl. 

"Wow, th-thank you Mikey," he smiled, his hands shook and he held the album.

"That's not all, look at the back!" Michael said, excitement in his voice. Calum flipped it over. "I had Benji and Joel sign it the other day, I thought it'd be more personal that way."

Calum was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say. He was overjoyed by the gift, but it only made him feel worse. "Thank you, Michael."

Michael had been the perfect boyfriend and gotten him exactly what he wanted, but Calum didn't. Calum couldn't even make his own boyfriend happy. He felt like a mistake. 

"I h-hope you like it," Calum managed to get out, before he slid the present over to Michael. Michael carefully opened it, revealing a box filled with a band shirt from Hot Topic, a necklace, and the new Call of Duty game. Calum couldn't even bring his eyes to Michael's.

"Let me see bro," Ashton called from the other side of the living room. Calum had almost forgotten about Luke and Ashton with all of his anxieties. Michael lifted up each thing so they could see. 

"Thank you, Calum. I really appreciate it," Michael said, but Calum swore he could here disappointment in his voice, he hated it. He hated everything. 

They continued to party for a few more hours, while Calum sat on the couch, an aura of sadness held him captive. 

Michael tried to talk to Calum a few times throughout the evening, but Calum had already given up. Michael knew it was best to leave him alone when he got like that, but it just broke his heart to see his boy friend so sad on Christmas.

When they finally got to their car, and were away from all the people, Calum broke down in tears. 

"I'm s-sorry," he whispered.

Michael was confused. Why was he apologizing? 

"For what, Cally?" Michael asked as the car filled with melancholy. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't g-get you what you wanted," Calum answered, looking Michael in the eyes for the first time the whole night. Michael was shocked to say the least. 

"Calum? Wh-why would you say something like that? I loved what you got me," Michael answered honestly. He'd loved to have gotten that new guitar he wanted, but he was just happy he had Calum, he couldn't care less about the gift. 

"Don't lie M-michael. I know I didn't even come close to what you wanted, an-and I was going to get you that guitar! I s-swear it! I j-just had to put off the m-money for rent, and other b-bills, and I didn't mean to r-ruin your Christmas, you d-deserve the best M-michael-"

"Ruin my Christmas, Calum what are you talking about?" Michael asked, reaching over to touch his cheek, which was now wet with tears. "Baby, please don't cry."

Calum shook his head. "I'm just making it worse now aren't I?" 

"No, Calum. You don't understand. I couldn't get less fucks about what you give me, okay? I love you, not your money nor what your money can buy from me. I'm just glad I have you this Christmas," Michael smiled, giving Calum a kiss on the cheek. "And you gave me exactly what I wanted after all."

"R-really?" Calum asked weakly, while a small smile tugged on his lips. "What was it?"

"You, that's all I wanted."

"You're t-too cheesy, Michael Clifford," Calum chuckled, leaning his head on Michael's shoulder. Michael ran his hand through Calum's hair, that was sadly no longer fluffy. He still liked it, though.

"I know, but you love me."

"Sadly, I do," Calum laughed. He realized then that he blew the whole thing out of proportion, and that he worried about everything for no reason. Michael loved him for him, and not what money could buy. Calum felt better to say the least. "Can we cuddle, wh-when we get back home?"

"Of course Calum. I'll even sing you my wonderful cover of Mariah Carey," Michael smirked.

"Lucky me," Calum joked, but really, he knew he was the luckiest guy in the world that night.

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad - ashtonsbabygurl


End file.
